Avariel
Avariels Summary The ancient legends say that Avariels were once Hesperian Elves that lived during the Ancient Period. They say that during the Ancient Period a devastating catastrophe occurred on the Hesperian Continent, which led to many Elves praying to The Eternals to grant them a way to quickly flee their homelands. Legend has it that Aeris took pity on the Elves, and granted them wings to fly away to a new life. These newly formed Avariels settled the Flyff Mountains and established a great civilization. Centuries later, however, the Avariels were conquered by Hesperian Humans and lowered to an enslaved race. Physical Description Avariels are graceful, medium, fair-skinned humanoids that stand at an average of 5 – 7 feet. They have pointy ears and almond eyes due to their Pacisan Elf heritage. The most defining feature of Avariels are their wings, which can resemble doves, crows, blue jays, robins, hawks, eagles, bats, butterflies, moths, or dragons. Many of the enslaved Avariel population tend to have clipped wings, which forces their wings to be drastically smaller than normal. Avariels also have hair, and have intense coloration in their eyes. Society Avariels are a race that value independence and freedom above all. Enslaved Avariels, however, have become pessimistic and hopeless due to generations of enslavement. Avariels treat any of their own race with great kindness and have a strong sense of community, while they are wary and distrustful of all other races. Most free Avariels spend their lives trying to free their enslaved brethren, and hope that one day all Avariels will be free of chains. Religion Free Avians tend to be part of the Order of Enlightenment, while Enslaved Avians normally worship The Eternals. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''Avariels are naturally graceful, while generations of enslavement have made them tough. They gain +2 Dexterity and Constitution, and -2 Strength. * '''Size: '''Avariels are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Type: '''Avariels are Humanoids. * '''Base Speed: '''Avariels have a base speed of 30 feet, while having a base speed of 60 feet while in flight. * '''Languages: '''Avariels being play speaking Common and Avariel. Avariels with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Auran, Drow, Elven, and Gnome. '''Defensive Racial Traits * Nimble Wings: '''Avariels who are not Clipped gain a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a Bull Rush, Trip, or Charge attempts. '''Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Graceful Steps: '''Avariels gain a +2 racial bonus to Acrobatics checks due to their natural quickness. * '''Natural Flight: '''Avariels can fly. They also gain a +2 racial bonus to Fly checks due to their natural ability to fly. Avariels with clipped wings are not able to use this trait. '''Offense Racial Traits * Slave Resentment: '''Avariels gain a +2 racial bonus on attack rolls against Hesperian Humans because of their generations of enslavement under them. * '''Weapon Familiarity: Avariels are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “Avariel” in its name as a martial weapon. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Avariels can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Keen Senses: Avariels receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Category:Browse Category:Races